unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Indian Ocean pirates
The Indian Ocean pirates are a group of enemies that appear in Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. They are lead by Rameses. Basic Info Rameses' Pirates are a group of Middle Eastern pirates that are hired by Katherine Marlowe in an effort to eliminate Nathan Drake. They are ruthless and well-trained with a large arsenal of weapons. They have no qualms about seizing ships on the high seas, or torturing and killing prisoners. Among their prizes is the luxury cruise ship The Seaward which serves as their headquarters. Variants * Almost all of the pirates wear face scarves, bandanna masks and face masks. They usually walk in bare feet or sandals and flip flops. Only armored and riflemen types of pirates wear shoes and boots. * Standard Pirates - The basic pirate carries a Para 9 or a Raffica Pistol, wears a sleeveless shirt many types of pants and is usually barefoot. * Elite Pirates - Any pirate with a head scarf or bandanna and a bandolier or vest will always be carrying a rifle. They typically use the KAL 7, though some are seen with G-MAL's. * Shotgun pirates- They wear plaid shirts with an orange vest and shotgun belted pants. They drop a Pistole or a Sawed-Off Shotgun. * Riot Shield Pirates - Wearing the same outfit as a rifle pirate, a riot shield pirate will slowly advance. You can waste a lot of ammo shooting the shield at long range, so use explosives instead, or wait until they get close and then you can shoot at their arm when they pop it out to shoot at you. Taking them hand-to-hand in front is not recommended as they can smite you with their shields, however if you get the jump on them from behind then you can score a quick kill. Also, if you have some extra bullets, you can shoot the shield until they fall backwards, then run up, press square a couple times, and Nate breaks the pirate's neck. * Sniper Pirates - A sniper will always wear goggles over a leather face mask. They will have a Dragon Sniper or Tau Sniper. * Explosive Pirates - These pirates will wear gas masks, a 40mm bandolier, and an RPG backpack. They are some of the most dangerous pirates around and will carry a M32-Hammer, or an RPG-7. * Armored Pirates - These pirates will always carry a Sawed Off Shotgun; in Co-op their arsenal includes an M9 or SAS-12. Their body armor will take lots of damage against all bullets and shotgun shells, however their helmets can be knocked off by several rounds and then you can target their exposed heads to kill them. You can also take them down in melee although it takes a while as they are skilled fighters. In Co-op, always remove their face mask before meleeing them. They can be pulled down even if their mask is on. * Brute Pirates - These muscular menaces will always take a skilled brawler to defeat. They are good with counter attacks and can take you down in two brutal slugs. Lucky for you there is only one. * Armored Brute Pirates - One of the most dangerous threats in the whole game. They are big and bad as the standard Brute, but armored from head to toe and tote a PAK-80 machine gun. They are nearly impervious to bullets and shotgun shells, and melee is ineffective. You'll need a couple grenades to take them out, however a direct RPG-7 or M32-Hammer hit will kill them. * Shock Pirate - These fast foes only appear in Co-op and rush anyone they see as a threat. Do not melee them unless they are busy choking one of your teammates or they will flip you around like a pancake. They are noticeable by their white shirts and gas masks. The heavy sound of them breathing through their masks gives a bit of warning. They sometimes stop to shoot their gun. Alternatively when one runs at you, you can shoot at him and then melee him if timed correctly. He cannot be thrown down unless you shoot once and then pull down. * Armored Shock Pirate - A combination of the armored pirates and choker pirates, they are twice as dangerous. They always wear a black helmet and gas mask, but they have fairly weak helmets. Because of this, it is smart to aim for their heads. Like the Armored Pirates, they can be pulled down but you have to fire once then pull down. Like their unarmored selves, you can shoot once then melee them only when their mask is off. Gallery ImagesCAAWV0VZ.jpg|Oh Snap! Brute.jpg|The toughest pirate of all, the Brute! ImagesCART9JWF.jpg|Never use a Pistole on an armored pirate. Doc4.jpg|A Carpet Bomb pirate in the beta Bitch Slap!.jpg|Beta Bitch Slap!(Hunter Arena) 0.jpg|Double Trouble! 1 G-MAL.jpg|Gold Rush! 2.jpg|You kids get off my lawn! 3.jpg|Sword, but no shield. 7.jpg|Into the frying pan Appearances *Abducted *Rough Seas *Cruisin' for a Bruisin' *Sink or Swim Trivia *They are the only enemies known to be in Co-op Arena and Co-op Hunter Arena. *The only chapters they appear in Co-op Adventure are Chapter 3 - Monastery and Chapter 4 - Syria, as if they were Eddy's pirates. In the villian side of the Co-op Adventure mode, they're enemies (a little ironic). *Since there are so many different color variations to the standard and rifle pirates, there may be enough to take all the standard and rifle pirate places in at least single player without repeating a model. *They are the only faction who don't have ready skins, because most of their clothes are available in Custom Villain. Many of these clothing combinations can be found on User: Zorskel's page, however, due to the new color additions, the list is incomplete.The link can be found here: http://uncharted.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zorskel Category:Organizations Category:Skins in Drake's Deception